


Halloween

by areyoureddiespaghetti



Series: Reddie prompts [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Soft Richie Tozier, i know it's not halloween anymore but bare with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoureddiespaghetti/pseuds/areyoureddiespaghetti
Summary: Reddie kiss on Halloween
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581757
Kudos: 31





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY LISTEN i know it isn't Halloween but I love this and it is super short so yeah, I hope you enjoy... and again this is one of Alina Jade's prompts from her video so yup

Richie was waiting anxiously at Eddie’s front door in his e boy costume. It was different from the bright Hawaiian shirts he usually rocked.

“Oh wow Rich, you look… good?” Eddie’s voice broke him out of his thoughts and back into reality. He looked up at the short brunette a few meters away from him and gasped. He was wearing a pastel blue sweater and his short shorts. He had a red scrunchie on his wrist and a hydro flask dangling from his arms.

“Wow Eds” he was still not quite sure what was happening but he knew one thing. He was going to kiss that boy. And he was going to kiss him now.

So he moved closer and so did Eddie until they were only a few inches apart. Eddie smiled. Richie out his hand on the smaller boy’s cheek and leaned in. Then they kissed. It was magical, like fireworks went off inside of the two boys. It wasn’t the first time they kissed but it sure felt like it.

“I love you my spaghetti man” Richie whispered when they pulled apart.

“I love you too, Trashmouth” Eddie whispered back and they kissed again before going off to Beverly’s, holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you loved that... i kinda do


End file.
